gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Elise
Elise is the younger princess of Nohr and a character in Fire Emblem Fates. In Fates Birthright Elise is notable for being the only of the eight siblings consistently written across the three paths, and it shows with Birthright. In this game, even though she's disappointed that Corrin chose glorious nippon over terrorists, she never actively tries to kill him. Instead, when Corrin and co. sneak into Nohr toward the end of the game, they run into Elise, who decides to serve as their guide. See, Elise, unlike the other seven siblings, puts Corrin above her nation and decides to help. While it can be taken as more Corrin circlejerking, it's still in character for Elise and far more consistent than for any of the other sibilngs (hello, meek, timid Sakura who holds a fort to stop Corrin). So for several chapters, Elise helps make the invasion as painless as possible. Her retainers think she's been kidnapped, but once she speaks with them, they let up and let Corrin's army p, She even convinces Camilla to stop trying to kill Corrin (grade A waifu material, tries to kill you if you don't stay by her side forever). Now, to be fair, Corrin, being the that he is, thinks that by invading Nohr and slaughtering everyone in the castle, he can ask Garon and Xander for a peace treaty, and both of his sisters believe him. But still, Elise shouldn't know any better, and she's the only sibling who never turns on Corrin regardless of path. Consistency alone isn't a hallmark of good writing, but in Fates, it still stands out. So more stuff no one cares about happens, and then we get to the Xander chapter. Xander, being a poor man's Camus (except not really), decides to fight Corrin to the death before he lets Corrin reach Garon. Remember how at the beginning of the game, Xander and Corrin sparred all the time, and Corrin only won when Xander let him? Yeah, this chapter starts with Xander beating Corrin to near death. Absolutely no character growth at all. Anyway, before Xander can strike the final blow, Elise leaps in the way and takes it, mortally wounding her. With her dying breath, she asks for everyone to stop fighting and get along. You'd think that maybe to honor her death, Xander would actually listen to Corrin or else try to resolve this or something, but instead, he's so horrified by what he's done that he decides to ignore her words and commit suicide by Corrin. The only redeeming thing about this chapter is that you get to kill Peri (and Laslow too if you don't like him), but otherwise, who likes dying completely in vain? Anyway, Elise appears in the Deathly Hallows ripoff, yada yada, nothing new. She and Xander are both still dead at the end of Birthright, and Leo gets control of Nohr instead of his older sister because Fates hates women. Conquest The first half of Conquest is just Garon sending Corrin on suicide missions. Elise and her retainers come to the rescue on the first one, and she just stays with him afterward. Her one important moment following that is when she falls ill, and Ryoma threatens to let her die if Corrin doesn't go back to glorious nippon. That's really all of it. Revelation The first half of Revelation is just Birthright lite, so while Elise ends up joining Corrin, to no one's surprise, it happens after both Sakura and Takumi, as well as Camilla for some reason, join first. And then she gets an amusing scene with Sakura during the ending cutscene, and that's about it. In Heroes With the proper skillset, Elise is commonly referred to as one of the best healers in Heroes. Because she's only available at five stars and gets Live to Serve 3, you just need to feed her a Wrys for Rehabilitate and a Lissa for Gravity, and she'll be an excellent support healer. Alternatively, her attack is higher than most healers', so if you give her Wrathful Staff, she can deal some serious damage on the battlefield as well. In Warriors She's in Warriors. For some reason, she, like Sakura and male Corrin, was revealed separately from the other siblings. Unlike Sakura and male Corrin, she got her own trailer. Her Retainers Arthur Arthur, known as Harold in the Japanese version (note that his belt buckle is an 'H'), has an obsession with dishing out justice, which his voice actor helps sell. While he normally would be more endearing because of this, similar to Izana, his gimmick ends up being more that he has bad luck, which takes up far more of his character than it should. On the bright side, his son's Pit, who gives us this amazing line upon marrying Corrin: Effie Effie's really known for two reasons: her being the earliest available knight in Conquest and her having an eating gimmick that was apparently changed from the Japanese version's working out gimmick. Oh no, they changed one gimmick that defined a character into another! The localization's ruined everything! We no longer have the nuanced or well-written character that I think existed because I can't read Japanese and want to make a point! Also, like most women in Fates, she doesn't wear pants. This is especially egregious because she is a knight, ''and even freaking Benny wears pants.'' The Part You're Probably Here For: Her S-Support Hope you like incest and philia! Elise is quite clearly a child and clearly one of the four youngest playable characters in the game, alongside Hayato, Kana, and Midori. And whlie the English version tries to justify this by saying she's technically an adult (hello, Chris Hansen), the Japanese version does no such thing. And since this isn't Awakening, you can marry her, and she will have a child. No skirting around it. (If you ask Endgame, this prospect alone sold more copies than the Tellius games, but of course he can never back that up with a source, and even if he could, he usese this to say that Tellius is bad rather than to make a point about Fates and the audience it caters to.) Oh, and while it's not as bad as having children with her, you can't forget the incest! See, when Corrin proposes to her, she's more horrified by the prospect of being a wife in general than by the fact that her older brother wants to marry her, but when Corrin says that she can keep looking at him and acting the same way, she immediately accepts. Which has its own implications, but regardless! Remember how the incest was only put in Genealogy to make players uncomfortable? We've come a long way. Trivia *Princess Elise serves as a main character in a non-canon game, is put in danger and needs to be saved by the protagonist, and can have a relationship with said protagonist, who "dies" but comes back during the climax. Is this Conquest or Sonic 06? **On second thought, Conquest's plot makes Sonic 06's look good by comparison, so don't answer that. Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates Characters Category:Fire Emblem Characters not from Awakening Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Princesses Category:Lolis Category:Royalty Category:Shares a Name with Somebody Else Category:Nohrian Scum Category:People into bestiality Category:Royals Category:Siblings Category:Waifu Emblem Characters Category:More Female Characters Category:Mages Category:Fire Users